


Take Me To The Stars, Love

by Pai61



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: And baz is not on the cover so if you have any ideas WHY? please talk about them in the comments, BECAUSE YES THERE IS OFFICIALLY A THIRD ONE COMING, Because I needed it, Book 2: Wayward Son, DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT READ WAYWARD SON, Fluff, Help, I actually put dialogue in this, I brought it back, I don't know, In the truck, Kissing, M/M, Not a lot though, Please. Be careful, SnowBaz, Spoilers for Book 2: Wayward Son, Stars, and because I was missing the boys, chapter 41, comments are for discussions and if you just want to say hi, comments are for discussions of the cover and the new book, during wayward son, enjoy, it's legit just them, lots of italics, lots of thoughts, my take on it, oh wait it's teen cuz they swear whoops, okay I'm gonna stop now, okay please read, omg there are so many tags, open ending because I didn't want to write a whole book, page 223 reviewed, remember twinkle twinkle little star?, soft, that quote that simon says, the feels will make no sense otherwise, they love each other everyone can fight me, this is super soft and sweet and kind of sad?, wayward son spoilers, what do i doooo, yeah - Freeform, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-12-01 20:00:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pai61/pseuds/Pai61
Summary: Chapter 41 how I thought to write it. It's nowhere near as amazing as RR wrote it. But I wanna give it a shot.Also. This is set in Wayward Son so if you haven't read it yet, please do. Because it's amazing. And don't read this if you haven't read it already.





	Take Me To The Stars, Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Snowbazzz_lyf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snowbazzz_lyf/gifts), [BasilAndSnow61](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasilAndSnow61/gifts), [alivealivealive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alivealivealive/gifts), [lostintheverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostintheverse/gifts).

> Okay this is short af but I love it and I hope you do too. This is also another fic where you can rant about wayward son  
AND THE FACT THERE IS A THIRD BOOK COMING FOR SURE. Okay, and let's discuss why BAZ IS NOT ON THE COVER in the comments because if you have any ideas, good and bad, I'll take them. I'm dying to discuss the potentials for the next book.  
ALSO. THE TITLE???? ANY WAY THE WIND BLOWS  
AHHHHHHHHHH I'M DYING
> 
> This one is for all my favorite authors who have been kind and amazing and lovely! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!

**Baz**

We are lying in the bed of the truck. Together. I never thought it'd be like this again. He's kissing me like he used to. Before what made him so _Simon_ disappeared. It's there, but he can't find it. He kisses me like he's looking for it. I want him to find it. Merlin knows I would give him every drop of magic I have so he could pull that fucking sword out of thin air. Or make the room smell like smoke again. Or gloriously fuck up spells. I'd give him everything. 

_Oh, Simon_. 

I wonder. Will it end when this chase ends. When this adventure is over. Will he snap out of it? Will he push me away, tell me he hates me, tell me the truth? Will this stay the way it is now? I don't want it to end. I don't want him to break. I don't want him to finally fall of the edge of the cliff he's been dangling on. 

I'd fall with him if it came to it.

I'd follow him anywhere. To the ends of the earth. Till the sun burnt us raw and red. I'd turn to ash by his side before ever leaving him. Because he's Simon fucking Snow, and I love him. 

He's so cold, but I bring him back to life under my hands. So warm and vibrant and alive. Rough edges and soft curves. Those blasted curls all over the place. 

_ I love you, Simon._

_I'd love you even if you were a goddamn three eyed toad._

_You are _my _one and only._

_You are the stars and night sky wheeling above us as you press me into the bed of this truck._

_And I'm yours._

**Simon**

I've never been more sure.

I've never thought about something this much.

I've never let myself _feel_.

God before all this chaos. All this ruin and emptiness. I never thought. 

I hated Baz. I fucking hated him.

Because he was beautiful, strong, fucking ruthless. Because he could light fire in his hand and carry his death in his palm like it gave him life. Because he carried himself like he owned the very ground he walked on. Like he was king of every step before him.

Because he was good at magick when I was shit.

Because he was _so bloody handsome._

Because he was a vampire.

But now, I bite his neck like _I'm_ the vampire in this relationship.

Now I love it all. The beauty, the strength, the grace of his movement. I want to blow out the fire he lights because he's flammable and I think I'd die on the inside. More than I have already.

I'm a cock-up. A failure. A villain.

_Baz_ is the hero.

But I've got him under my chest now. And I kiss him because this may have to end. 

I kiss him because I want him to _know_. I love him. I love him so much. 

I'd give him all that I am.

I'd give him all that I was.

I'd open up a vein.

I'd tie our hearts together, chamber by chamber.

**Baz**

I love him. I love everything about him. Oh Morgana he is _far_ from perfect, but I love it all. Because it's Simon. And Simon is beautiful regardless of how many scones he's shoved in his mouth or how many extra appendages he has. He's beautiful. And tonight? I think he's mine. 

I want him to let me back into whatever box he's been hiding in.

I just want to be with him. Can't he see? I love him whenever, wherever, however. He's everything. I want whatever he can give me. I want it all. 

_Please, Simon._

_Show me. Show me how to bring you back to me._

_Show me how to make you love me again._

_Show me, show me, show me._

_Please._

_Simon._

**Simon**

We pull apart to breathe and he looks at me like he's never seen anything else. Like I'm all he's ever known. His eyes are such a pretty color.

Blue and green. The stars shine in his eyes.

He is so alive. So fucking handsome and fit. He is the smartest person I know (after Penny probably but nowadays I think maybe not after Penny). He is so fucking gorgeous I don't want to breathe around him. But he's so strong. He's made of steel. He's a vampire.

_My_ vampire.

That weird ass whatever that was feeling him up should never have placed his hands over _my_ vampire.

Mine.

And tonight? I won't let him go. I won't let him go. Because I like him under my thumb. Where I know no one's hurting him. Where I know I feel safe.

Under these stars, we're forever.

I remember stars like these.

"I wish I could take you to the stars again." I don't know why I say it.

But I want to.

And it's true.

"What are you talking about?" He's pulled away, looking at me strangely. Like he can't believe it.

"I took you to the the stars. I want to do it again," I say softly. Why did I start talking. 

But he's smiling.

"Oh, Simon," my breath catches, "can't you see. We're already there."

I kiss him like the world is ending.

It might be.

But I'd be here with him. And everything would be okay.

Because this feels like a victory.

Because Baz is kissing me. He's giving me everything.

And I am giving it back. 

_Take it, Baz. It's yours. It will always be yours._

**Baz**

What is the secret to getting Simon like this. He's kissing me like he loves me. Like I am it. Everything. All of it. He's holding me like I'm precious. Like he can't believe it.

I certainly can't. 

_Take me to the stars, Simon. _

_I'll follow you beyond them if you wanted. _

_I'd hand you a star. _

_I'd get every fucking star for you. _

_And not one of them would be as beautiful as you._

**Author's Note:**

> "I'd give him all that I am.
> 
> I'd give him all that I was.
> 
> I'd open up a vein.
> 
> I'd tie our hearts together, chamber by chamber." THESE ARE NOT MY WORDS OKAY. FULL CREDIT TO RAINBOW ROWELL. I AM CITING THIS QUOTE OKAY. PAGE 223 OF WAYWARD SON BY RAINBOW ROWELL. THEY ARE HER WORDS. sorry guys I am just *very* paranoid.


End file.
